Passion from Insomnia
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Ichigo/Rukia lemon, its late and Rukia is having a hard time sleeping so naturally Ichigo is there to help-my first lemon so please be nice WARNING- M for sexual content


Passion from Insomnia

Description: Ichigo/Rukia lemon, its late and Rukia is having a hard time sleeping so naturally Ichigo is there to help-my first lemon so please be nice WARNING- M for sexual content

It was a few minutes after one in the morning, when everyone had long gone to bed in the Kurasaki home. The house was so still that a bread crumb falling would seem loud in the silence. Soon though, the closet door of Ichigo Kurasaki opened ever so slightly just enough for the resident inside to peek out from the closet darkness. Rukia Kuchiki who had been living in Ichigo's room for so long was now staring at the slumbering orange haired teenager, taking in everything about him at that moment.

Like the way his body sprawled out over the covers to show off the dark blue muscle shirt that revealed his tightly muscled arms and shoulders. The way his orange locks pointed up messily and not to mention how his black stretchy night pants shown off the bulge where...Rukia shook her head from her perverted mind. 'What is wrong with me lately,' she thought to herself as she opened the door a little more.

She sat with her knees bent and her legs folded to the sides, one hand on the door and the other on the closet platform where her bed was made. As of late, Rukia had been feeling certain urges she wasn't used to, nor really ever felt since being in the world of the living after meeting Ichigo. It seemed now every time she would get near Ichigo she felt...hot and her heart would race. It was strange, the only thing she ever felt for him before is deep friendship and the occasional annoyance.

Finally she stepped out of the closet, her long white night shirt with a soft pink rabbit on it falling a little past her knees. It seemed ever since she started hanging out with Orihime, Rukia had aqquired a more girly approach to her wardrobe among other things. She took a step toward Ichigo's bed, nervous about waking him up, usually she wouldn't unless there was a hollow, but this was really starting to bother her.

"Ichigo," she spoke softly, hoping that would be enough to wake him.

When it failed she tried again, this time a little louder, "Ichigo."

He stirred and rolled over to face Rukia, but his eyes remained closed.

Rukia sighed heavily, "Ich..." Before Rukia could finish speaking his name for the third time, Ichigo opened his light brown eyes and looked up at her.

He frowned confused, "Rukia?" he looked at the clock groggily and whined a little, "What are you doing up this late?" Rukia was looking at him seriously though, "Can we talk Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed but could tell by her tone and expression that something was really bothering her so he sat up, "I guess so." To Ichigo's surprise and disappointment, Rukia obliged herself by sitting down beside him on his bed meaning he wasn't going to be getting sleep any time soon.

He looked over at the raven haired soul reaper who was now looking down fiddling with her gigai fingers and allowed his eyes to open more, something was definitely bothering her.

"Come on, spit it out," Ichigo finally spoke, breaking the silence between them while Kon snored on the floor at their feet.

"Ichigo, I...I mean..." He raised an eyebrow, "I've never known you to be at a loss for words," he was half joking. Rukia frowned slightly then sighed as she stood up, "forget it," and with that started heading back to her bed, not caring if she stepped on Kon or not.

"Hold it," Ichigo said grabbing Rukia's wrist, but remaining where he was on the bed, "you didn't wake me up for nothing." Rukia didn't turn back to him, "Let go Ichigo."

"No, not until you tell me what your problem is," he kept a firm grip on her wrist, but not enough to hurt her. Rukia looked down, "It's not important." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "I dont believe that, you wouldn't have waked me up if it wasn't important," this time he let go of her, wanting her to make her own decision.

Rukia didn't go back to the closet to her warm bed, but instead turned to face Ichigo with a lost look in her eyes, "What do you think of me Ichigo?" Ichigo blinked at this question, 'what the hell kind of question is that?' he wondered.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, the way he did when he was faced with a difficult question, "I dont know where that came from, but I would think by now you would know I think very highly of you, you're my friend, someone I fight alongside, you're really important to me Rukia." It wasn't exactly the answer she wanted to hear, but it was still nice to hear it all from him.

Rukia blushed at the thought of the next question she had for him and it was so unlike her that she wondered where to begin. Finally after taking a deep breath, she actually spoke her feelings for him, "It's just I've been thinking about you a lot Ichigo.." she paced the room, it seemed to help her nerves. Ichigo looked confused, "Yeah..." it wasn't the best response but it was all he could think of at the moment, he wasn't sure where she was going with this.

Rukia walked away from him as she continued, "I know this is going to sound weird, I mean we've known each other for a while now and...what I mean is..." she sighed heavily knowing her words were becoming a jumbled mess and she turned to face Ichigo again, but as she did she stopped and looked up to see him right in front of her looking down at her with a confused but curious expression.

"Rukia..." he spoke, making her weak in the knees. Her large violet colored eyes blinked softly and she whispered back his name. Ichigo moved closer to her, he was beginning to understand. Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips slightly on hers causing her lips to automatically press against his in return. Once their lips met, Rukia's eyes widened with shock and despite what she thought she would do in the past if he ever kissed her, she let him and her eyes began closing, showing him that she was fine with it.

Ichigo's lips formed a small smile as they remained upon hers and as he pulled away he brought his hand to her cheek and gazed at her, watching as her eyes opened and gazed back at him.

"Ichigo I..." Rukia started but Ichigo brought a finger to her lips, "shh," removing his finger he began kissing her again, this time letting his mouth open and close over hers. Rukia wasn't sure what to do at first, but wanted to see where this would lead so remained still, feeling the touch of his lips. Ichigo could tell she was unsure, but he was confident and kept his slow pace hoping she would give in, he had wanted this moment for a long time and he wanted to feel this moment with her.

When her confidence finally did grow Rukia moved her head to the side and opened her mouth over his, letting their lips join in every possible angle. Ichigo let his lips curl up into another smile and he raised his hands to her the sides of her head, entwining his fingers between her luscious dark hairs. Rukia responded again by pacing her hands on the chest of his muscle shirt and a slight smile formed from her lips as she touched him.

Ichigo smirked at this and brought his hands to her waist and surprising her, picked her up from the floor and sat her on the bed. Though she wasn't sure why he done this she shrugged it off as he sat down beside her and began kissing her again, his hands wrapped around her arms. Ichigo felt her body tense as he let his tongue enter her mouth and he stopped, "Are you ok?" Rukia looked at him as if stunned but nodded slightly, "I...I don't want you to stop Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled with a nod and connected his lips to hers once more, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss herself. Soon their tongues were dancing in sync, their bodies inching closer to one another. Instinctively, Ichigo lowered Rukia onto the bed by leaning his body into hers so that she responded by lying down as they kissed passionately. Ichigo let her take a break and rest from the kissing as he removed his lips from hers and began kissing her neck which she found herself surprised to be enjoying.

Is this really happening? Rukia thought to herself, are Ichigo and I really doing this? but the more she thought about it the more she didnt care and the more she just wanted him more. She actually liked how he started kissing her chest and placed her hands through his messy carrot top of hair and closed her eyes smiling.

Ichigo let his lips travel back up her chest and raised his head up looking down at her with that smirk of his. She actually giggled and started removing his shirt with red cheeks. It was the first time she felt feminine in a long time and he could tell she was enjoying herself.

He kissed her lips again and chuckled nervously in the kiss as she began removing his pants from him. She was beginning to get feisty, but he liked that. He pulled away momentarily and placed his hands on her thighs and slowly moved his hands upwards so that her nightgown slid up over her body and he stripped the piece of clothing over her head and tossed it to the floor next to his clothing. His white briefs and her light pink bra and panties were the only things covering them now.

Rukia sat up and placing both hands on Ichigo's bare chest she started pressing her lips with his again as their tongues moved wildly together. Ichigo closed his eyes and unhooked Rukia's bra from the back so the straps dropped down her shoulders. She worked getting off her bra as she continued kissing Ichigo's moistened lips. Once her breasts were free Ichigo ended the lustful kiss, looked down and started sliding the backs of his fingers down Rukia's breasts to get a reaction out of the small soul reaper.

It worked and Rukia closed her eyes and smiled a smirk smile, "mmm," she wanted to feel more.

She brought her hands up to the strap of his underwear and leaned back against Ichigo's pillow forcing him closer by the strap. Ichigo smirked at her feistiness which only seemed to grow and moved himself closer to her. She looked up into his eyes with a seductive smile as her hands worked on removing the last piece of clothing that was hiding him.

Once he was fully exposed and Rukia's cheeks were slightly red from blushing, he knew what she wanted to do next and he certainly wasn't going to complain, his teenage hormones yearned for this. He leaned down and placed his lips on her neck, sucking on the area he knew she would enjoy. Rukia smiled and let out a soft moan, her body relaxing extremely. Rukia's fingers touched the creases between Ichigo's abs and let them wander to his pubic hair, almost touching his penis. Ichigo smirked again as he nibbled on her neck, knowing she was teasing him.

Instead of going that far, Rukia brought her hands up to his shoulders, sliding them slowly against his nicely built abs and chest letting her head fall to the side so he could have easier access to her neck. Ichigo resumed sucking until he heard a familiar snore.

He then remembered Kon was still on the floor beside the bed and he didn't want him there. So not wanting to stop arousing the raven haired girl under him, Ichigo lifted Rukia up in his arms as he started kissing her lips passionately again and got up from the bed, taking her with him. Rukia wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist and placed her hands on his cheeks while he kept a firm grip on her with one arm and picked Kon up with the other hand and dropped him outside the room lazily and shut the door back, all the time keeping his lips on Rukia's.

Once the annoying snoring was gone from the room, Ichigo laid Rukia back on the bed and made his way on top of her once more. It was time he took this to the next level. He began playing with her breasts, making circular motions over her nipples with his thumbs as she ran her fingers through his orange hair. He leaned down smiling and started sucking on one of her small breasts which made her moan with pleasure and tighten her grip on his hair.

He continued kissing his way down her abdomen while sliding his hands slowly down her hips. Rukia looked down at him smiling, giving him a look that begged him for more. He returned her look with his sexy smirk and slowly entered his fingers into her, caressing the inside skin. Rukia's eyes slightly widened, but was full of alarm and excitement, it was weird and yet felt amazing.

She bit her lip smiling as he continued rubbing his fingers inside and out. She whimpered a moan as he went deeper, but a relaxing pleasurable whimper that he found oddly cute. He continued faster, his fingers touching deeper to stimulate her until he felt his fingers become moistened from her. She let out an excited noise as her breathing became heavier from the intensity.

He was soon straddling himself between her thighs, entering his penis inside her this time and placed his palms on the bed beside her. She gave a small grunt and let her head fall back as he began moving back and forth. The substitute soul reaper smiled satisfyingly as he moved faster with her, giving Rukia a wonderful sensation. She squeaked as she clutched the bed sheet with her hands and thrust her hips towards him instinctively, she had never felt such a feeling that she could ever recall.

Ichigo smiled more as his breathing intensified and he moved faster along with her until they started a nice rhythm with each other's bodies. He moved his hands up to her breasts once more, which seemed to be his favorite part despite their size and massaged them as he continued.

Rukia moaned his name, a soft smile playing on her lips with her eyes closed in enjoyment. He kept his pace until Rukia let out one final moan as she reached her climax and she clutched onto the bedding tighter for support with her head raised up slightly in that final moment.

Ichigo released himself and watched as her head fell back against the pillow, panting from the pulsating within her body. Ichigo lay beside her smiling tiredly at her, breathing heavily himself. She smiled an equally tired smile and let her eyes close. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia's naked form and held her as she fell asleep in his strong embrace. Ichigo let himself follow suit a few seconds later.

the end


End file.
